Commissioning an optical network is an important step in making the network operational after its installation is complete. A node in an optical network contains a number of components such as amplifiers, blockers and attenuators. Fixing the parameters for the different components such as amplifier gains that are estimated during the link planning stage is a major objective for network commissioning. Using an optical signal source at various nodes in the network and making measurements at the output of various components are required to achieve this objective. A removable laser source is typically used in prior art for this purpose. The laser source is attached to a particular node and the resulting signals are then measured at various points in the network. For completing the network installation, however, the laser source needs to be attached to various nodes in the network. One of the major problems with this approach is that the laser source is to be moved manually from one node to another leading to long network commissioning times. Another problem is that, additional hardware is needed, giving rise to extra costs, and additional logistics problems. Thus there is a need in the field for the development of an improved and efficient method for commissioning of an optical network.